The U.S. Census Bureau, under an inter-agency agreement, is the data collection agent for the National Health Interview Survey. NHIS data are collected through a personal household interview by Census interviewers. The NHIS is conducted using computer-assisted personal interviewing (CAPI) technology. The CAPI version of the NHIS questionnaire is administered using laptop computers, which allow interviewers to read questions from and enter responses directly into the computer during the interviews.